


Gum.

by JadeRachelle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRachelle/pseuds/JadeRachelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble again. My own headcanon this time. <br/>Jim's always chewing gum. I always thought of it as nicotine gum. Hence this... thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gum.

Jim tapped his fingers against the table impatiently, face contorted into one of extreme irritation. He glanced across the room to his partner, narrowing his eyes and biting his tongue. Sherlock had insisted that if they were to cohabit the same location Jim would have to give up smoking as it wasn't 'fair.'

When had 'fair' ever been an issue with them? If he wanted to smoke then he should be allowed to smoke. He had put the deposit down for this place after all. But despite his reluctance to give up the habit, he was trying. And for what? For agitation, a short fuse, lack of stimulation and a happy lover.

"Stop it."

Jim looked over at Sherlock and glared, his fingers moved from the table to his thigh, tapping starting back up immediately. He needed something to do with his hands, something to distract him. He stared as Sherlock plucked idly at the strings of his violin from across the sitting room. At least when he had been quitting he had cases and experiments and that damned instrument to distract him. Jim had nothing to keep his mind occupied, not even working back into his passion of mathematics could keep his mind steady.

"Stop it." Sherlock repeated blandly, not looking at Jim, his fingers still hovering over the strings.

"I hate you." Jim snapped, raising his hand to his mouth and resisting the urge to throw something across the room.

"No, you don't." Sherlock replied.

"I do."

"You're just stressed."

"And I wonder why the feck that is, hmm?"

"Don't snap at me. It's not that bad."

Jim cursed under his breath and shifted to uncross his legs, still giving the inattentive detective a hard look. When it was clear that the man wasn't going to react or distract him he dramatically keeled over, laying on his side on the settee with a groan.

"I'm dying, Sherlock," he moaned in frustration, "you're killing me."

"Quite the opposite. I'm saving you."

"From the exciting possibility of a traumatic death." he whined as he brought his legs up to hang over the armrest and covered his face with his arms.

"You're likely to end up like that anyway and you know it."

Jim just groaned irritably again and closed his eyes. Quitting was hard. How his partner had managed to give up his other habits was beyond him. Sherlock's self control seemed to be nearly incomprehensible while Jim's was barely manageable at the best of times.

Jim flinched as he felt something land on his chest. Opening his eyes he reached down to grab at the offending object. Holding it up to his face he rolled his eyes. A pack of nicotine gum.

"What makes you think this will work?" he asked as he shot a look over to Sherlock again, "the patches clearly did nothing."

"Stop whining and try it." the detective snapped as he crossed his legs and returned his focus to the violin in his hands.

Jim pouted and tore open the packet, popping the blister foil packaging and placing two pieces of gum on his tongue. He slowly chewed, the shell of the gum cracking and exposing the chewy inside. As the flavour hit his tastebuds he winced and opened his mouth to spit it out.

"Don't you dare," Sherlock warned with narrowed eyes.

"It tastes like shite." Jim complained with a frown.

"Shall I get your highness a different flavour?" Sherlock said in mock concern. Jim shrugged and continued chewing.

"Nah, I'll just deal with it."

Sherlock smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up."

The detective continued to look at him expectantly.

"Okay, fine. It's not that bad. I'll use it."

"And?"

"And thank you, all right?"


End file.
